


Hitting All the Right Spots

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Devil Reader, F/M, Gentle Love, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Shyness, Tentacles, Tentacles/Vines, Touch-Starved, anal sex via tentacle, because why not, massages-into-sex, shy!Nero, sort of oral sex via tentacle?, touch-starved!Nero, vine-job instead of handjob?, virgin!Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Nero's been having a very rough time after defeating Sanctus.  He's constantly on call for the Holy Knights since demons haven't slowed down alongside Fortuna still trying to piece itself back together.  He saved them, but the citizens haven't ever been the kindest to him...You just want to help him relax and make him feel good.  He knows you're a Devil, but he's never seen your true form, and as much as you don't like it due to NOT wanting to cause harm, you like it a little more for being able to help him with it._____Discord ShenanigansREAD THOSE TAGS!DO NOT REPOST MY WORK!!  |:<





	Hitting All the Right Spots

You smiled softly as you went about making dinner. Nero wasn’t one to ask for much, but you knew he had been having a rough few days due to demon attacks that came at all hours. He was the best the Holy Knights had, which put him on the frontlines. You thought back to when you came to Fortuna a few months ago, recalling the mess it had been due to Sanctus. The Holy Knights were still trying to put things back together.

You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard the door open and shut, the thud of boots being set on the rack by the door shortly following, and you turned the heat down on your sauce to keep it from splattering everywhere before moving to the door. “Nero! Welcome ho…” you trailed off at the look on his face, seeing it before he was able to hide it behind his default, slight scowl. He had looked pained, _defeated_, and that angered you.

The man had been nothing but kind to you, offering you a place when all the inns refused you even though you had money. Fortuna’s stance on outsiders sickened you, but he gave you a chance. You had observed the way they treated him even after he had kept his demonic arm wrapped when in their vicinity, growing angrier for each sneer and glare at him and feeling your heart break a little more each time he failed to mask a flinch. These people he was breaking himself for had mistreated him, and it frankly made you want to raze the entire island. 

Nero had known you were a Devil since your first meeting, his arm having lit up beneath the wrappings, and he had reached for the beautiful blade over his shoulder. He had faltered in surprise when you simply held up your empty hands with no indication of fighting back. He had looked so confused, and the expression was so cute you wanted to squeal over it, but you had calmly explained that you just wanted to see the city that worshipped a Devil and that you hoped you would find a place that wouldn’t cast you out. He hadn’t believed you at first when you said it was hard being a Devil who didn’t want to cause harm. You were proving it to him day by day, and he had slowly come to trust you, even asking you not to leave almost a month and a half ago.

You pushed the memories aside as he gave you a tiny smile and tiredly muttered, “Smells good…” while hanging his coat above his boots. He looked so exhausted, and you wanted to hold him so badly that you reached out slightly even though you knew he was skittish about being touched, likely even more than usual after such a rough day. Your hand was still extended toward him when he turned back around. It was only the months of practice that enabled you to catch his flinch, just a bare downward tug of his lips, slight narrowing of his eyes, and tiny furrow of his brow, but it was enough as you took a step back and dropped your hand.

“I’m…making your favorite,” you started in an effort to smooth over just how much the aversion of you hurt after all this time spent together. It wasn’t Nero’s fault that you being a Devil made people automatically avoid you, and he’d had to deal with Fortuna’s citizens all day, so you knew it was a customary response on both your parts and refused to hold it against him. “If you want a shower, it should be nearly ready when you’re done.” Your voice was stronger, and you were able to give him a smile that was more real than fake as you returned to the kitchen.

Your heart still stung from the unintentional rejection, but you breathed in deeply to soothe yourself and the power roiling within you. It wouldn’t do you any good to get upset and destroy Nero’s kitchen. You continued with your cooking, smiling softly as your mind moved into safer waters concerning the kind man who helped you instead of killing you and away from anger and pain. You were so wrapped up in your task and thoughts that you didn’t notice Nero entering the kitchen.

You gasped in surprise as his arms wrapped around you from behind, but a heartbeat later, you realized how strained he still was, and you hoped he wasn’t upset with himself for his reaction earlier. You relaxed into him as his scent surrounded you and let the tension melt out of your body. The only thing that matched being held by him was being the one doing the holding, and although dinner was ready, you never wanted him to let go. You’d have happily stood there and fed him over your shoulder if he let you.

“C’mon,” you prompted as you patted his unwrapped, demonic hand, “Let’s get some food in you, then I’ll see what I can do about helping you let go of that stress.”

The first physical contact between you had been your doing, and you had learned just a fraction of how touch-starved he really was. He had only pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes until realizing your touch stayed gentle and slow. You had waited for any sign that he wanted you to stop beyond that barest flinch and stuck with those tiny touches on his shoulders, arms, and hands for _days_ until he finally let you close enough to hug him. You would never forget that first hug for the way the precious soul had _clung_ to you.

You smiled softly at the memories as you finished your food, waiting patiently until he finished his own, which was a testament to how disconnected his head was, and picking up the dishes to place in the sink for later. A tiny tug on his shirt sleeve had him following you. You had him sit on the sofa while fetching all the pillows in his home, the ones from his bed, your bed, and the sofa before piling them up on the floor. “C’mere,” you beckoned while patting the fluffy nest, “Lie down here.”

“Uh…what?” His brow furrowed as he frowned slightly and cocked his head to the side in confusion, and the combination of that plus his tiredness made him look so adorable. You held out your hand to him, giving a happy, little grin when he took it without hesitation. A gentle pull had him coming off the couch and lying on the spread of pillows you made, though it took a little prodding to get him to settle on his stomach. “What are you doing?”

“Well, two things,” you began, reaching up slowly to brush the back of your fingers against his cheek, “First, I’m going to straddle you.”

His eyes widened as he raised up on his forearms and choked, “_What?!_” while blushing vibrantly.

You _tried_ not to giggle at how comical his reaction was, but a few little laughs bubbled out of your throat as you slipped a leg over him and made yourself comfortable. “Second,” you continued as you gently prodded him to lie back down, “I’m going to give you a massage, so you’ll need to take your shirt off, but it’ll be much better if I’m in my true form…even if I hate it. I realized you haven’t seen it before.”

He swallowed harshly and breathed, “Th-That’s…kind of…_three_ things?” before pausing for a moment and adding in a steadier voice, “Wait, why do you hate it?” while looking over his shoulder at you.

“Well, I’m a plant-type Devil…” you quietly explained, leaning up and wrapping your arms around yourself, “and I can…_drain_ humans and demons of their blood to sustain myself.” You were trying to keep your voice strong and even. “Some hunters call us Vampire Vines or Devil’s Snare, but-” You drew in a shuddering sigh and curled in on yourself slightly. “I don’t _want_ to hurt humans…but…when I can’t get something to eat or hunt animals or demons…well… I don’t _kill_ them! I just…take a few sips and move on…”

Nero was watching you closely, his embarrassment having faded in light of the turmoil within you. He reached back to touch your hand with his Devil Bringer, a tiny smile on his face as he said, “I’d be a hypocrite if I judged you. Come on…let’s see it.” 

You turned your hand over to thread your fingers together, and with a deep, steadying breath, your human disguise gave way for your true form. You ducked your head when Nero only continued to stare. His eyes traced along your golden-green skin and the bark-colored armor that didn’t cover half as much as you felt it needed to at that moment then up to the wing-like vines extending from your back. They were twisted together and hardened into weapons at the moment. You could soften them at will, though, and did so to reach out to him, tracing down his cheek with one.

A few moments passed as you continued to carefully stroke his exposed skin, shivering at the feeling and waiting on him to process the new-to-him development. He finally asked, “So…this is what you meant by ‘easier,’ right?” with a curious look on his face. The relief you felt was beyond obvious, and he clenched his hand that was still holding yours to make you look up at him. “Hey…you’re pretty, okay?” He blushed so darkly with that admission that you couldn’t help giggling, and he gave a little smile at the sound. “You won’t hurt me, so…” He raised up slightly to tug his shirt over his head then lay back down. “Never had a massage before…not really sure what I like or if I’ll even _like_ it…so have fun, I guess?”

You grinned happily, trying and failing to keep your sharp teeth out of the expression, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. **_“You’ll love it!”_** you assured him, noting he seemed barely surprised by the otherworldly note to your voice and leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek because he was being so sweet, but the return of that blush was a bonus. You trailed your hands down his back to feel for the bigger knots as you added, **_“If you get…_excited_…I’ll help you take care of that, too.”_**

“Hu-Wha-_ahh_!” You carefully dug your thumbs into the muscles between his shoulder blades then rubbed in small circles, and his face lit up like a neon sign from the mainland at the sound that escaped his throat. He writhed a little in pain beneath you, but you knew it would hurt at first. It only took a couple of minutes before he started to turn into a puddle on the pillows, though he still tried to stifle the noises you were forcing out of him with your gentle ministrations. “Whe-Where…did yo_ooo_u-” he clenched his teeth before letting out a soft breath as a knot slowly released, “-learn th-this_sss_…?”

You smiled as you moved further up to his neck and across his shoulders. **_“A kind, open-minded human taught me almost two centuries ago,”_** you answered, giggling when he jolted in surprise. He was always taken off-guard when you reminded him of just how old you were, but you took his mind off it as another muscle eased and pulled a not-quite-stifled moan from him. **_“It’s about to get interesting,”_** you quietly warned as you shifted your vines. You much preferred keeping your feet on solid ground due to being plantlike, but you liked the look of having wings, and you could feel with your vines the same way humans felt with their hands.

“What do ya-_nnh_…” He shivered all over as you trailed a couple up his sides, others down his arms, and still a few more of them along the areas of his back you weren’t paying particular attention to. “_Oh_,” he gasped quietly, “That…that feels…so good…” He would never admit just how much he enjoyed being touched, but you had observed him long enough that you knew without him having to come out and say it then feel embarrassed over it. 

You took special notice of every spot that made his breath hitch as you continued massaging out the knots in his muscles. His shoulders and neck were horrible, so you were gentler in those areas before pressing in a little deeper with your fingers and palms, but you wondered how he wasn’t suffering from a constant tension migraine. Deciding to go for broke, you used a few of your vines to hold some of your weight as you leaned forward and buried your fingers in his hair. You rubbed slow circles from the base of his skull all the way up to the parts of his head that you could reach, and that was when he gave up on caring about the noises he was making.

You wanted so badly to be cheeky and tell him that he was so much cuter when he tried to hold them in. It would have done more harm toward your attempts to relax him than anything, though, so you kept it to yourself and enjoyed the quiet moans and groans he made under your touch. He was so shy that you felt it was a personal accomplishment that he was finally letting go. You ducked your head so that you could brush your lips across the bare skin of the back of his shoulders and up his neck to the base of his hairline, having found many of his sensitive spots with your vines that continued to touch him elsewhere. His visible eye fluttered closed as he huffed out a soft breath before that eye opened wide. 

You could’ve sworn he _squeaked_ when he realized your lips were on his skin, and you opened your mouth to lick across his shoulder, barely holding back a moan at the taste of him. **_“Nero,”_** you breathed across the damp flesh and relished his shiver, **_“I want to love you inside and out. Will you let me?”_** The only thing he had been comfortable with so far was some heavy petting, though you were by no means a virgin since you had been a fully adult demon for centuries, but you wanted to do everything you could for this sweet soul beneath you.

“Wh-What?! How would you even-?” Nero’s mouth dropped open as your vines rippled over the backs of his thighs, feathering a touch at the curve of his behind with the tips, and you watched his throat work soundlessly as his breath caught in his chest.

**_“Do you trust me?”_** you asked softly as you rubbed soothing circles back down his neck and along his spine and shoulder blades.

He managed to gasp out, “L-Loaded ques_sss_tion,” and shuddered as you slid down his body while working your way to his lower back. 

You didn’t take offense to his slight dodge of the question and continued working the knots out of his muscles, frowning slightly at how much of a mess the ones in the lumbar area were. The Knights must have had him constantly moving for them to be so tight. You shifted downward a bit more so that you could bend down and lavish the skin with your lips, using some of your vines to take your weight off his legs and directing others to rub at his calves. 

Nero relaxed slowly again, starting to find comfort in the feel of your lips on areas other than his own mouth, face, and neck. Your extra appendages moved back upward and rolled along his shoulders and arms. You made sure to pay special attention to both his human arm and Devil Bringer since you knew he was self-conscious over not being either human or demonic enough to fit in anywhere, but most of your focus remained on relaxing his body. His mind would follow along.

After moving down his legs, you leaned up to press your lips to his visible cheek right at the corner of his mouth. **_“Turn over for me, please?”_** you murmured, using your vines to hold your weight off him as he did so.

He looked up at you, chuckling quietly at how you were lying above him along your extra appendages. His voice was soft when he asked, “What now?” You lowered your body to rest against his, smirking when his breath hitched as you raised up to straddle his hips. “Uh…what’re you…?” he trailed off into a breathy sigh due to your hands smoothing down his chest and abdomen. 

You were feeling for knots, but you would never waste any opportunity to touch him, and you quietly reminded, **_“You never answered me…”_** He shot you a confused look, and you hooked your finger in the waistband of his pajama pants then tugged a little, giving a tiny smile when he blushed and looked away while covering his face with his human hand. **_“Are you a virgin?”_** He blushed even darker, and you could barely see his eyes widen behind his hand before they clenched shut. **_“We don’t have to do _anything_ if it makes you uncomfortable, and you shouldn’t feel embarrassed about that at all,”_** you soothed as you leaned forward and kissed the back of his hand. 

You continued to feather your lips across the skin until he moved his hand to peek at you from behind his fingers. It was honestly one of the cutest things you’d ever seen in your centuries’ long life, but you’d keep that tidbit of information to yourself since the last thing you wanted to do was make him feel worse. You smiled at him while leaning back, retaking your human disguise and going back to massaging.

He let out a soft whine when your vines vanished, and you couldn’t help the surprised look on your face. “K-Keep goin’…please,” he quietly begged, “I-I’ll let you know…if I’m…if it…makes me…”

“Shh,” you shushed while gently laying a finger over his lips and assured in a whisper, “I’ll do whatever you want.” You trailed your fingers over his chin and down his neck and released your power again. He couldn’t help a soft groan as you wrapped your vines around different parts of his body, rolling their coils so that they rubbed over his muscles in a way no one else would ever manage, and you blinked at the sound of cloth tearing. His Devil Bringer’s claws had shredded one of your pillows. A little laugh escaped you, and you shushed him with your own mouth when he tried to apologize before murmuring, **_“I don’t mind,”_** against his lips. If your biggest concern was that lumpy menace, you’d thank your lucky stars.

Before long, Nero was a puddle of man-shaped jelly beneath you once again, so you were surprised when he bucked his hips against your butt to make you move up. You felt the hardness in his pajamas slide slightly between your cheeks and couldn’t help a soft moan. He froze in the middle of kicking off his pants, having been focusing on the action to distract from the feel of you, and stared at you until you bit your lip with a blush that darkened the gold accent of your skin.

“Hey,” he breathed after getting his pajamas off, and you wondered if he knew his thumb was rubbing over your hip, “can you…would you…” He pressed his lips together to halt his stammering with a blush. You leaned forward in interest for what he had to say, planting your hands on his firm chest and tweaking your pinky fingers over his nipples to the same pace of his thumb. He shuddered and gulped before forcing out, “Show me what you meant about…inside and out…”

You stared at him in surprise before grinning widely, _happily_, and dropping your head to nuzzle under his chin. **_“I’m going to make you feel so good…I promise,”_** you swore quietly, breathing the words against his skin.

He huffed a soft laugh and mumbled, “You haven’t let me down before.” That was practically an admission of trust, and you felt like your heart was going to burst from your chest. 

You raised up to kiss him slowly, distracting him with lazy licks into his mouth as you hugged him with your vines, able to feel so clearly through them as you traced over his legs, his arms, and his sides. Every twitch of muscle and quiver of skin was like an electric zing straight to your own core. You easily pushed aside your own need for his sake because, while you may have been a Devil, you were _better_ than a demon that was only capable of basic instincts.

He chased after your lips when you pulled away, but you gently pushed him back down and traced over his face with the tip of one supple vine. He parted his lips when it fluttered over his mouth, and you moaned softly at the tactile feedback when you dipped it inside to play with his tongue. Adding a touch of power enlarged it to more of a tentacle shape. A shuddery sigh was pulled from you when he closed his lips around it and _sucked_ then raised up slightly to take more of it into his mouth.

You couldn’t have torn your gaze from him if you tried, so you didn’t. You watched him as you raised up, a soft blush coming across your cheeks when Nero swallowed around your tentacle-like vine. You had been worried about scaring him off before. It wouldn’t have been the first time you’d terrified someone with just how sensitive the appendages were, so you were pleasantly surprised that he seemed to be rolling with it for the mere fact that it made _you_ feel good. That alone reminded you of just why you cared so much for this kind, gentle soul.

You trailed a sharp talon over your palm, slicing through the tough skin to reach the golden liquid within. It slipped over your hand like oil, and you took hold of another vine and shrank it while rubbing the slippery, blood-like substance along it and sliding two more across Nero’s hips and alongside his scrotum to get him to part his legs. He moaned softly at the sensation, and you arched as the vibrations shot straight through your spine. You were determined to take your time and treat him right, even though he was making it so hard to keep a handle on your desire, and gently rubbed at his entrance with the slickened vine.

He choked as his eyes opened wide, and you pulled your tentacle out of his mouth so that he wouldn’t gag himself. The sudden cold had you shivering, and you almost missed his rasped, “Wh-What’re’ya doin’?!” as he clenched his thighs together, trapping your vines and making you whine in pleasure-pain. Between embarrassment and the feel of the vines wiggling slightly against his testicles, he couldn’t help stammering, “Sh-Shit- I- Sorry- I’m-”

You covered his mouth with your palm, belatedly noticing it was the one you had cut, and whispered, **_“…Breathe…”_** He inhaled slow and deep through his nose but blushed while glancing away from you in shame for his reaction after _asking_ for it, and it took a strength no normal Devil would ever understand to _not_ ravage him right then. You moved your hand from his mouth to cup his cheek and make him look at you then softly asked, **_“Do you want me to stop?”_**

You had left behind a small smear of your blood, and he licked it away without thinking, his breath catching in his chest at the semi-sweet taste. Your own lungs froze when he sucked his lips one at time into his mouth for more of it. He turned his head to kiss your palm, tracing his tongue over the healed cut while relaxing and parting his legs for you. His cheeks flushed a light pink when he mumbled, “I trust you.”

You weren’t sure your face could display the acrobatics your heart was performing as you cupped his other cheek to watch his face while tracing the vine’s tip over his entrance again. His expression contorted a little in discomfort, so you cut your palm with your teeth to slick up another then wrapped it around his dick to stroke him back to full hardness. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth to muffle a moan and lightly bucking his hips into the coils. The other vines continued to roll over his legs and arms, though you shrank the enlarged one and used it plus the unoccupied two to slide across his abdomen and chest. You made to cup his cheek again, but he took hold of your wrist and licked a path through the thick, slippery nectar you bled. He had relaxed under you again, leaving you the opportunity to slip your smaller vine inside him, though you expected him to tense up a little again and were prepared as you gently stroked his walls while shuddering at the warmth of him.

He bit his lip as his body arched and writhed, his muscles clenching and releasing at the sensation. You pressed the vine’s tip upward and dragged it back toward his opening, causing him to buck hard up into you as he cried out from the stimulation on his prostate. You gasped and arched when his pelvis grinded into you, barely managing to keep from scratching his face.

“_Shitfuckdammit_, do’tha’gain,” he slurred, and you couldn’t ever deny him when he was so flushed, disheveled, and beautiful. You were a little more forceful this time, clenching your teeth to stifle your own cry when he bucked against you again. “Can I… Would you…” he trailed off and grinded his teeth, and you knew he was having a hard time asking for what he wanted, and though you never intended to make him beg, that pretty flush on his cheeks combined with the hazy storm of his lidded eyes was very enjoyable.

Your voice was quiet and gentle when you asked him, **_“Do you want more?”_**

He pressed his lips together and glanced away but just as softly answered, “Yes…” before looking back at you and half-blurting, “But how?” You smiled down at him, sliding the vine within him in and out while slowly enlarging it back to its normal size. His eyes widened as it was able to press into more of the right spots all at once. “Please, let me have more,” he breathed while carefully gripping your hips in both hands.

Your voice was a soft whisper of promise when you replied, **_“I’ll give you everything,”_** and continued increasing the size just a bit more until you were slowly, smoothly fucking him with the tentacle. He was bucking his hips into the strokes both inside and outside of his body and grinding into you on every upward movement. Every press against your core made you want him, but you were more concerned with making him feel so good and so loved that he never questioned whether anyone cared ever again.

Nero could barely think straight, torn between gasping and moaning, and was unable to worry about the noises he was making. As amazing as it all felt, it was almost like it wasn’t enough. The vine around his erection wasn’t tight enough, and the tentacle sliding in and out of him wasn’t going fast, deep, or hard enough and wasn’t hitting all the spots he needed. He was trying not to be ashamed for wondering what else you could do to him. He wanted to articulate the desire, not caring how hedonistic or needy it was, but he was having trouble getting his throat and lips to form the words. He clenched his hands on your hips and gave a desperate, little whimper.

You were thankful for all your experience, which made picking up on his need easy, and you couldn’t help the smirk as you asked, **_“Are you ready for more?”_** All he could do was nod due to how overcome he was with different sensations. You withdrew the tentacle inside him, shivering at the distressed noise he made, and smeared more blood on it, enlarging it again until even you would have to be careful taking it, but you knew he would be fine since you had been stretching him for so long. You braced your hands on either side of his head and softly kissed him, whispering, **_“Breathe,”_** against his mouth.

He pulled away from you and drew in a lungful of air as you reinserted the tentacle until the girth he was used to, and he whined softly since it was still so shallow. “…Don’t…Don’t st_aaaahhh_!” He arched sharply as you pressed deeper and _deeper_, the shockwaves of pleasure from him clenching around the appendage rippling up and down your spine. You dropped your head to press your flushed face against his neck and panted harshly to restrain yourself. “_Move_,” he whimpered, “Just…_something_!”

You slowly withdrew from him and pressed back in, rolling the tentacle so that it waved across his prostate. He bucked into it, taking more inside him than you intended, and cried out as you unintentionally tightened the vines coiled around his body. You forced yourself up to his ear to murmur, **_“Anything…you want… _Everything_…you want…”_** and flicked the lobe with your tongue.

He clenched his eyes shut, arching into you, and choked out, “I just…want…_you_!” You shuddered both from the grind and his sweet words, and you weren’t sure what you were going to do with yourself if he kept saying such kind things to you. He forced his eyes open and gripped your hips again, being so careful not to prick you with his talons. He swallowed hard and licked his lips before forcing out, “Overwhelm me… _Please_…”

There was no way you could resist such a request. You changed the grip of your vine around his erection while tracing another up his neck to slip into his mouth. If he kept begging so prettily, you’d lose control of yourself, so you played with his tongue with the appendage and shivered when he sucked and nipped at it. While continuing to thrust your tentacle into him, you moved the vine wrapped around his cock and toyed with the slit. You thinned the tip to dip inside repeatedly, letting gravity control the slow slide and relishing in his muffled moans as he _thrashed_ beneath you before coming so hard that you felt it up your back.

You whimpered quietly as he tightened down on your tentacle, choked on the vine in his mouth, and grinded up into you, the sensations running up and down your spine plus his abdomen rubbing against your core causing you to orgasm without warning. You hadn’t realized how close you were since you had been so intent on his pleasure. Refocusing on him then, you gently pulled out of him and shuddered at his soft, disappointed groan, but you continued untangling your vines from his arms and legs. After a few slow, light tracings, you retook your human disguise.

Hazy eyes fluttered open and locked on yours, and you admired his still-flushed cheeks when he huffed out a soft, “…Holy shit…” A quiet giggle bubbled out of your throat, and you gasped quietly when he rolled and pinned you against the pillows with his body. You hadn’t expected him to have much energy left, if any at all, after that. “That was amazing…” he mumbled against your neck, “Sorry if this is self-serving, but please do that again sometime.”

You smiled and ran your fingers up his spine to feel him shiver then carded your fingers through his hair. “Anytime you want, Nero… I’ll do that and more,” you assured.

He froze for a moment before raising up on his elbows to see your face and quietly stated, “I want to know what I can do for you, too,” and his cheeks reddened even though he still sent you a little smirk as he said, “But I’d love to learn everything you know.”

You huffed a laugh and pressed a kiss to his nose. For the safety of this man you loved so much, you wondered if you could proposition him and Kyrie to move somewhere more fun and less hypocritical. You would raze Fortuna if anyone _ever_ harmed this beautiful, kind soul you held in your arms beyond what you could repair.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
